


[授权翻译]任冷处置/Cold Mercy

by kiy900



Series: 冰热闪电 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3p, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pure Smut, Sex, Temperature Play, Threesome, Voyeurism, anal insertion, kind of, overtones of dominance, pain with pleasure, this whole thing is shameless, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 半强迫半同意, 口交&插入, 整篇肉没有耻度, 温度play, 痛并快乐, 窥淫, 算是3P吧, 纯肉, 纯肉没剧情, 道具插入, 隐隐支配, 高潮延迟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Cold Mercy by RedHead.</p><p>巴里同意了恶魔的交易，发觉自己比想象中的要更加享受其中。</p><p>填汤上满100粉的点梗，梗看作者备注。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]任冷处置/Cold Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976540) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> 作者：  
> 梗是：半强迫半同意，肉肉肉，疼痛与欢愉，巴里哀求解放，热浪参与进来or在冷队对巴里随心所欲的时候制住巴里，莱使用他的冷冻枪/冰块。  
> 真不敢相信我居然写了这个。我自己读都脸红。  
> 受Nevcolleil写的《Cold Doesn't Bother Me Anyway/寒冷不令我烦忧》的巨大启发，还有一些灵感源自Bealecipher写的《Saints and Sinners/圣人与罪人》（这两篇大家都应该去看看，而且没错，如果你们读了就一定会发现一些呼应的地方）。  
> 来coldtomyflash.tumblr.com翻更多的冷闪粮吧（而且不只有纯肉喔）！
> 
> 译者：  
> Many thanks to RedHead for sharing this absolutely fantastic fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! I died because of severe blood loss when translating it. And there will be a sequel!! Hallelujah! Plz follow the author’s tumblr (coldtomyflash.tumblr.com) for more.  
> 非常感谢作者RedHead美味得爆棚的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！翻这篇的时候简直死于失血过多。而且居然还会有续啊啊啊！哈利路亚！详情去看作者的汤吧w  
> 作者提到的两篇灵感之源暂时都不会有任何翻译的计划，欢迎诸位直接阅读英文，或者有人想去翻译更好~Bealecipher写的《Saints and Sinners/圣人与罪人》和Nevcolleil写的《Cold Doesn't Bother Me Anyway/寒冷不令我烦忧》也是特别好吃哟(¯﹃¯)  
> 译名表：  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）； Mick Rory = 米克·罗伊

“闪电侠，你在兜售你的 _服务_ ？”

巴里怒视他。既然他绝对负担不起男人在餐巾上写的数字，他便提出要为斯纳特 _偷_ 东西以交换对方的协助帮忙转移超能人。即使是星际实验室也没法为那样的开支正名，他们的企业财账上很可能一开始就根本没有那个钱。

“你说得好像我是个妓男，斯纳特。”

“好了好了，先别那么快批判性工作者，小子，你要知道他们还兜售自己的身体呢，所以想想你现在是和谁在一起。”

听到斯纳特那高人一等的懒洋语调，他收紧下巴。至少他赢来了对方的关注，但那男人看向他的表情充满计算，几乎如同猛兽。

“这么一说，既然你那么热枕，我想到了希望从你这里得到的东西。”

巴里挑起眉毛提问。

“你的身体。”

哦当他问对方那具体一点包括了什么时，斯纳特笑得是那样得意非常。对方绕过桌子侵入他的私密空间，突然之间过分贴近，嘴唇靠在他耳边。“我觉得你猜得出来。”

他颤抖了一下但没有退却，因为——噢。兜售服务，妓男，天哪——他到底在干什么？

“不如你替我说明吧。”他的声音紧巴巴的，急需知道自己到底卷进了什么之中。冷队瞥了一眼假装没有注意到他们的酒保，把一只手滑进了他衣服的棉布之 _下_ ，搭在他的腰间。那触感刺激冰冷与他皮肤的热度恰恰相反，他咬住內唇但努力不显露任何不适或是恐惧之兆，但接着那唇厮磨他耳朵底下的肌肤，不管他有多努力隐藏他的整具身体都战栗了。

“我想要的，巴里•艾伦，”鼻子压上他耳后的皮肤接着嘴唇直接捕住耳垂，吮吸了半秒令他呼吸一窒，“是用我喜欢的任何方式干你，”这句话在巴里耳中骇人不已，但冷队往后一靠退到能够捉住他视线的地方继续往下，“只一次，那是当然，我不指望这是个长期安排。”他的眼神阴暗仿佛他只要这样，唇上的贼笑实在过分如狼似虎。“不过我的确希望按我的意思来。”

他的手还停在巴里衣服底下，而且天杀的，他能怎么说？毕竟，这上面性命攸关，而且不可能坏到哪里去。他也不是不喜欢男人，虽然他从未和男人做到那么远的地步。不过，他 _的的确确_ 必须定下些底线。“不许对我的身体造成永久伤害，不许摄像敲诈我，不许——”

冷队睁大了眼睛。“你当真同意了？”

那最好别是什么恶劣的玩笑，因为这一点都不 _好玩_ 。“我愿意付出任何代价。”他挤出话，而这并不是个玩笑，因为斯纳特看上去就好像提前过圣诞，伸出另一只手来到巴里的另一边腰侧，现在双手都潜进了他衣内。

“还有什么条件？”

“你要做好安全措施。”

“如果我能证明我没问题呢？”

巴里咽了口唾沫，十分介意腰上的手以及他和斯纳特站得有多近，两人身体间只残余几寸距离。他多希望酒保不在场，真心毫不享受他们在上演怎样盛大的戏码。要是斯纳特 _真能_ 证明他没问题的话，他就没有什么实质理由拒绝了，但想到要让对方……想到对方……他还是浑身不自在，哇，他的脑子现在真的很难接受现实。“不行怎么样？”

斯纳特把头一歪。“好吧，我也不是禽兽。不过我确实还有一个要求。”

巴里僵住了。

“有人会加入我们。”

哦这不好，一点也不好，他往后退——“我到底为什么要——你是想——”

“我不会让他干你，别担心——你是 _我的_ 。但我的一个朋友有观看的嗜好而你提供了 _绝无仅有_ 的享乐机会。”

他看向下方接着望向旁边，咬紧了牙关。他真的准备把自己的 _身体_ 卖给莱纳德•斯纳特以换取对方的保护了吗？莱纳德•斯纳特还有别人？“什么时候到哪里？”显然他是。

斯纳特背出一个地址要他一小时之后来找他，接着退开久久地打量巴里的身形一眼然后离去。

他真是彻底挨操了。这甚至都不是种修饰，他叛逆的大脑补充道。

接下来的那一个小时过得飞快，巴里带了安全套和润滑液以防斯纳特那边没有。他跑遍了整座城发泄自己的紧张不安并冲了个澡，接着去了对方给他的地址。他花一秒迅速绕了一圈确保这不是什么陷阱，但不——只有斯纳特和唯一一个他人在场。米克•罗伊。

他的胃一沉。这是在开玩笑，这一定是。

他突然在想自己是不是该穿闪电侠制服出现，当斯纳特打开门时他正准备速度冲回去拿，对方显然是看到了他站在门前和自己天人交战。

“巴里，真高兴你到了。”

好吧，喊的是他的名字，那要么罗伊知道或者——

“莱你说得没错，闪电侠面具底下确实有张漂亮脸蛋。”

“来真的？！你告诉了 _米克•罗伊_ ——”他要杀了斯纳特。

“放轻松，巴里，我们可以把办公事和找乐子区分开。”

他们明显是做不到，否则巴里根本就不会在这里。“随便了，”他推开斯纳特进入寓所，“我们赶紧了事吧。”

他跟着罗伊进到屋子后面的一间卧室，一路背向斯纳特而这让他很不自在。也许他该克服这股不自在，因为接下来他会比‘背对冷队’要更无助得多。

斯纳特带着已成定局的气氛关上了他们背后的门，巴里则打量了一遍房间。一张巨大的双人床占据了这个小地方的绝大部分空间，这里有一个带镜子的梳妆台、一把放在角落的椅子和一道衣柜门。巴里重重地咽了口唾沫，太多的矛盾感触、太多的紧张不安混合在一起纠结在胃里。他到底让自己陷入了什么境地？

“那么，我该——我是说我要……”他有点不知所措，但斯纳特饶过了他，再次迈入他的私密空间并且立刻把手搭上他的腰间轻轻揉捏，“只要听我的吩咐做就好，红闪。”

他怒目而视但这毫无所谓，因为男人接着就在吻他。他为突如其来的触感而晕眩，那唇压着他的唇，捕捉他的下唇轻轻磨蹭。他记得闭上自己的眼睛，双手紧紧在自己身体两边握拳直到冷队抓住他的两臂，把那双手臂绕在自己身上。于是他便攀附住这男人，碰触对方的背，手指揪住他衬衣的同时任由自己被吻。

当他感觉到斯纳特的舌头沿着他的嘴唇滑过时，他几乎把牙关咬得更紧，但他提醒自己他是自愿来到这里的，他需要斯纳特的帮助。于是他张开嘴让莱纳德 _真正地_ 吻他，对方的舌头抚过他的两瓣唇接着探入他口中，热情而熟练，沿着他的上颚滑行令他战栗。他发现自己正在回吻，几乎是凭借本能作出反应。他并不特别意外自己的身体响应起来，但就算他的手指开始放松并且逐渐换成更加自然的姿势搂上这个男人，他却还是不知道该对此作何感想。

接着他感觉到冰冷的双手沿着皮肤压进他的毛衣和内衣之下。他因而颤抖，对此、对斯纳特要把衣物翻过头顶徒留他感到暴露无遗既是准备充分又是措手不及。他们断开了接吻把衣服拉过头顶，抬头看时他突然记起罗伊在这。那男人坐在角落的椅子上，只穿着底衫和裤子随意往后一靠，眼睛定定地望着巴里和莱纳德。他咽了口唾沫，确确实实感到暴露无遗。

“眼睛看我，红闪，”斯纳特说，接着巴里的注意力猛然回到对方身上，而男人已经脱下了自己的上衣。接着莱纳德贴向前和他身体平行，一只手来到了巴里发间轻轻一扯发根，于是他展露脖子任斯纳特沿着赤裸的皮肉亲吻。他咬住嘴唇忍耐一声喘息，保持镇定不去颤抖，为了让双手有事可做于是他再度把手靠在斯纳特身上，滑上对方的肩胛。他掌下光裸的皮肤诱人并新奇，碰上去让他感到过分亲密，那就像是通电的电线，电流流窜过他的身体。

他绷紧了肌肉，这就意味着他感受得到冷队嘴唇每一次轻柔的磨蹭，撩拨他，双手滑下他的身躯，擦过他的背和敏感的腰侧，拇指戏弄他的腹肌紧接着是腰胯上的凹陷。他忍耐不住再次颤抖起来，当莱纳德的拇指按压进腰胯的斜线并同时开始在他脖子上吮出一个吻痕时颤得尤其厉害。他多希望自己能咽下当时发出的叫声，然后感觉到男人压着他的肌肤露出得意的笑容，接着换边给予他脖子另一侧同样待遇。

那双手渐渐越走越低，他发觉自己再次咬住了嘴唇，随着手指擦过他撑起裤子并越发明显的勃起羞耻得脸颊发烫。他感受到莱贴着他的皮肤轻轻笑，笑声呼出的气流擦过他的耳朵令他战栗。接着男人的手指滑上了巴里裤袋突起的那瓶润滑液和安全套，把手滑进了裤袋拉出里面的东西。

“哎呀呀，巴里，有人可没忘记童子军的座右铭呢。”永远有所准备。他把东西扔在地上。“不过我可以向你保证，我们手头上充足得很。”接着莱的手指开始解他的牛仔裤，当拉链向下拉开越过他的硬挺时他猛地一抽气，勃起终于得到了解放，更舒服却也更暴露。对方的手指在他内裤外沿逗弄他于是他的脸涨红得更加厉害，他把手落在斯纳特的腰带上以求攀附之处。

男人后退一步，突然失去接触令巴里一冷。他睁开眼睛，并未注意到自己何时闭眼了，而莱的脸上带着一副对自己目前境况 _极度_ 满意的表情。

“脱掉。”

他的脑子花了一秒理解这句话接着巴里微微睁大眼睛，视线忍不住闪向角落的米克•罗伊再闪回来。除了前进外无路可走。于是他便照做了，把牛仔裤和内裤滑下双腿。他的手指微颤但他稳住了动作，感受到两个男人以视线吞食他时把自己的难堪推到一边，强迫自己直视前方不看向任何一人。

“你给别人口交过吗，红闪？”

糟糕。他差点就笑了，绝对是因为紧张。他抽了一抽算是点头，心知一旦张开嘴自己可能就会胡言乱语。虽然已经过去很久了，但他确实做过。并且他甚至不需要斯纳特挑起眉毛就能看出对方吃了一惊。“巴里，巴里，巴里，你真是座趣味的喷泉。那么请随意，给我看看你有多少能耐。”

嗯。好吧，这他办得到。虽然此刻尴尬难堪，但给人口交并没有什么好羞耻的。而冷队只是盯着他，挑衅意味十足，于是他反瞪回去，咬紧牙关把心一横然后向前迈一步跪下。他要给斯纳特他这辈子体验过最他妈棒的口活然后把他那高高在上的调调给噎回去。

当然，如果他以前多练习那么一点点的话就更好了。他的双手来到对方的拉链上，这次轮到他把拉链拉过莱纳德越发胀大的硬挺。紧接着眼中在他脸正前方的发红阴茎绝对有点让人畏惧，粗壮沉甸而且还只是半硬状态，他抬起一只手套弄它时立刻感到脸颊热度上升。他的手有点生疏但很快就找到了门路，巴里实验性地套弄了男人几次，接着压下自己的恐惧用嘴唇去含住头部，立刻就注意到莱纳德在他头上发出了满足的叹息。这倒有点鼓舞了他，于是他开始上下移动头部，按照自已一向享受别人对他做的那样用舌头沿着底部舔弄，手也同时随之运动。

当他感觉到手指滑进发间、晃动他时，他才刚刚掌握一种节奏，实际上有些分神并且动得越来越顺畅。那只手扎根在那并且牢牢按在他后脑上，没有立刻摁压而是引导他，而男人的腰胯微微运动让整件事变得比刚才困难得多。每一次他的嘴重新吞纳茎干，他都能感觉到莱的阴茎顶着他的喉咙，每一次精细的戳刺都更加深入。他紧紧闭上双眼集中精力同时协调自己的手、口和舌头，努力不呛到自己。

接着莱开始咕哝赞美，“真棒，”、“就是这样，红闪”还有“就——没错，”他重新拥有了目标，吮吸得更卖力。“操你真是美极了，”他的双眼猛地一睁向上看到莱正低头俯视他，眼神混沌而阴暗于是他忍不住羞得脸红耳赤，与此同时对方说道，“太漂亮，巴里，你用嘴唇包住我的阴茎时真是特别美。”上帝，那根本就不该对他施有现在这样的影响，热量自他腹中扩散，流向外向下，他自己的阴茎因那些话语而颤搐。

他发间的那只手突然握紧，日那感觉也棒极了，但接着那手把他的头往后拉，莱发话。“但我不想射在你嘴里。”哦对，对了，这男人准备要操他。他下唇还悬着，于是他合上嘴，跪着抬头仰视莱时合上了眼皮。“可，你真他妈好看，红闪。”

他几乎笑了出来。谁能知道寒冷队长话这么多？其实，考虑到这人有多讲究排场，他怀疑不会有人感到惊讶。

莱放开了他的头发，他把这当做是可以站起来的意思，然后全身肌肉在听到男人开口说话时再度绷紧。“米克。”

对了，他们不是独处。巴里一直随随便便忘记这一点，随着那男人站起来他的头猛地一甩。罗伊还穿着裤子但裤头已经解开了，阴茎露了出来，坚硬而且在分泌液体。他扭开视线，不知为何仅仅专注于莱纳德一个人要轻松得多。

“我以为你说——”

“别担心，巴里，我说话算话，他不会干你，你到床上就行。”

他咽了口唾沫但其实也没法反驳，于是他按要求照做，小心翼翼坐上床边。米克•罗伊走过他身边坐上床头，路过巴里时不怀好意地斜睨了他一眼，接着背靠床头板跪在了床头中间。

“躺下来，在中央。” 

冷队显然是个习惯发号施令的人，毫不犹豫就厉声下令。虽然巴里习惯反击这种大男子汉主义的人，但他不准备争辩，现在这上面利害攸关的事情实在太多了。于是他往后挪直到自己的背正对罗伊，向后躺撑着自己的手肘，舒展身体好让莱纳德看得赏心悦目。莱纳德赞赏地打量他。

“举起手臂，落到背后。”

他眨了眨眼因为罗伊就在他背后，然后噢， _哦_ 。他咬住腮帮子。一不做……他深吸一口气稳定情绪，降下身体平躺，缓缓把手臂高举过头。他与其说是看到，倒不如说是感觉到罗伊的动作——以这个姿势他只能勉强看到一点点背后的举动，于是便改为盯着天花板——罗伊握住了他的双腕然后在他头顶交叉他的手臂，接着把手腕按进床垫上，制服住他。

巴里的呼吸有点凌乱，这太刺激了。热浪按压住他，寒冷队长则审视他赤裸的身体。他从未感觉到如此裸露与软弱，阴茎仍然半硬，展露没有任何防护的身躯，双手抛过头顶。这可不是他今天预想过的走向。而严格来说，严格来说他随时都能够逃走，但这样的话他也得不到他要的东西。于是他紧紧咬住腮帮子努力不泄露自己的恐惧。

莱对眼前的景致感到满意，从梳妆台那里拿出了些什么扔上床丢在巴里身边。他看到了润滑液、安全套、一只手套和一个他认不出来的蓝色物体，看起来像是根圆管。

但紧接着冷队就俯在他身上，双脚驾住他的大腿亲吻他，激情再次逐渐升温。一双手从他的胸膛散开，在莱的舌头攻破他的嘴唇时戏弄他的乳头。这男人吻他吻得是那么用力，把他的头都压进了床垫。他一路用舌头操进巴里的口中而巴里感觉到自己在低吟，身体挺进那双寒冷的手里，已然在回吻，凶猛，舌齿并用，激昂愤怒。可能他实在是太久没有上过床了，但这样的，至少他可以习惯。

激情引得他身体抖动轰鸣，接着莱终于后退在两人间拖曳出一条长长的涎丝。他的目光饥渴，声音低沉而粗砺。“有人可是斗志昂扬呢。”

巴里龇起牙然后冷队的笑容越发灿烂。他伸手到一边，戴上手套然后这到底是为了什——他用手套拿起蓝色的圆管，哦，哦不，那不可能是——

“别担心，红闪，我还是会遵守规则的。这只会有点痛。”

哈——哈，哈，哈—— _操_ 那可真是轻描淡写。

难怪米克•罗伊要制住他了。

斯纳特用冷冻管的末端划过他的身体，从胸膛到肚脐划了长长的一道而他 _咒骂出声_ ，整具身体往上一弹。冷队的腿牢牢钳住他的大腿向下固定他，而米克•罗伊则收紧了握在他臂上的手。紧接着罗伊重新调整姿势，一边膝盖提上前压在巴里交叉的手臂上加固，然后双手按住他的脖子与肩膀的交界处，手指下扣在他的锁骨上，确保巴里挣不脱他。

“你 _疯了_ 吗斯纳特？”

“好了，巴里，不准有永久伤害，你是这样说的吧？相信我，放轻松，我保证你会享受。”

相信他， _相信他_ ？！相信这个正把危险武器的部件沿着他——

“哦日日日，”沿着他的肋骨，滑落他的腰侧。他发抖然而身体很快便镇定，并且这一次更加有所准备。那 _冷_ 极了。他的整个身体侧面都因那碰触而冷冻，疼痛猛然袭来，冷冻管划过的地方几乎麻木紧接着周围再度温暖起来，随着他的身体努力自我痊愈构成反差。这与冷冻枪的冲击波不同，不像那样剧痛也没有那么持久，不会伤害他。这 _只是_ 近乎痛苦，痛苦然而又不 _痛苦_ ，只是足够的疼痛伴随贯穿其中的肾上腺素，让一切变得更加激烈、让他整具身体更为敏感。

“就是这样，红闪。”

莱沿着他的身体划动圆管，沿着他的腹肌——太他妈冷了——他的另一边体侧以及他变得敏感的肋骨移动，而与此同时他在颤抖、在喘息、在咒骂。他的牙开始因为寒冷格格作响，但米克压在他身上的双手用烫意制住了他。随着巴里余下的身体冷冻，甚至是对方压在巴里手臂上的膝盖都开始温暖起来，而莱驾在他大腿上带来的高温——那温差奇异美妙。如果他再次开始弓身弹起，那么理由已经截然不同。

接着莱把冷冻管压在他的乳头上而那好刺激，太刺激了，他听到自己说出口，哀鸣着，这太强烈了，于是莱移开了管子。他有半秒钟时间恢复然后冷队立刻给他另一边乳头同样待遇，他咒骂出声因为 _操他妈的_ 莱的嘴落到他的乳头上，寒冷对上灼热，他能感受到自己浑身颤抖而且那感觉好棒，太棒了——他硬得像块石头并且拱起身体迎进莱的嘴巴，因为他需要这股感觉 _持续下去_ 。然后男人换了过来，冷冻一边乳头接着送上炙热的嘴巴，在另一边乳头半冰冻的同时吮吸这一边、用牙齿轻轻咬磨，随后他会再次轮换。男人反复继续直到巴里再也分辨不出什么是热什么是冷，只感觉那好棒，棒极了，他在呜咽喘息然后——

然后莱向后退开，朝下对他露出笑容而他感到一阵 _恍惚_ 。那只手把冷冻管滑下来到他的腰胯，另一只手则翻开润滑液的盖子。莱在巴里的腿间移动身体，而巴里脑中由各种激烈感觉构成的迷雾开始散去，足以令他为莱纳德把双腿分得更开，给予他访问权，因为操他的身体像是着了火但却是以一种绝妙、灼热而痛苦至极、寒冷而颤抖不止的方式燃烧。他硬得发疼。

他感受到冰凉的手指直接压上他的穴口，逗弄他，然后莱朝他再得意一笑接着将一根手指推入那一圈紧致的肌肉。那感觉陌生奇异，而他身体所有刺激过度的神经都似乎随着那手指操进他的身体而联结于其上，那手指仅仅深入到可以擦到他前列腺的地方就立刻退却、接着又重新进入律动。他感到自己的身体颤栗，然后又一根手指加入进来，在自己身体后送迎上手指时他凭锁骨上的摩擦感受到上面的双手收紧。莱用另一只手把圆管划过巴里的大腿同时将两根手指按压上巴里的前列腺，那股寒冷正摧毁他的感官。当那两根手指在体内岔开时他啜泣，紧接着第三根手指操进他的身体将他展得更开。他低吟并尽可能向下摇动腰胯迎合手指，不住喘息，无比希望莱能碰他的阴茎因为他天杀的已经硬得再也无法思考，需要从各种强烈感官中获得某些解放。

然后他感觉到手指撤离了，他几乎为失去它们而哀恸，身体努力追逐那股感觉的同时一刹那间他感到了紧张，因为想当然接下来冷队是要——

 _去他妈的天啊_ ——冷，好冷，哦天哪那东西湿滑正压入他体内。

“ _冷_ ！”他不知道这是斯纳特的名字还是个形容词，但随着冷冻管贯穿他他呼喊出声，身处疼痛与欢愉的夹缝，在身体吞夹的同时震惊于异物的入侵。操他妈的那好 _冷_ ——并且一路强行进入他的身体。他大声喊叫然后莱一只手圈住他的大腿固定他，而罗伊则用温暖的手紧紧按着，谢天谢地有他们帮忙牵制他，他几乎都要庆幸他们在场。他头顶上的男人重重地呼吸，几乎和巴里的一样急促，而莱似乎是唯一看起来冷静的人，他朝下对巴里微笑，在片刻间吸引他的注意，看看他是否能够承受。

“ _操_ ，莱。”他不是故意要喊男人的名字但那脱口而出，他看到对方的笑容更盛，将冷冻管推得更深与此同时维持视线对接，看着巴里闭起眼睛呻吟，头晕目眩睁不开眼。他弹起腰胯，想要逃离，绝望地想要更多，身体内部像是冰但始终比肉体绞裹的那根圆管要温暖。他这辈子未曾有过这样的感受，湿滑的寒冷将他填满而他的身体热情欢迎、与之缠斗、渴求至极。

“我——我需要——”他不知道他到底需要什么，但他知道自己需要 _些_ 什么。需要解放。

“我都还没进入你呢，红闪，你就已经快不行了。谁知道你这么淫荡？”

“你——我……”他吸了一口气，那脆弱而近于喘息。“我快了，莱，这感觉——”没有词语可以形容，即使是有他也不知道是什么。莱把圆管推送得更快，逐渐加速，他能感觉到眼眶中的泪水，由于过强的快感积聚。

“ _感觉_ 什么，巴里？”

“我想—— _操_ ——想 _射_ ——我需要你——”

体内寒冷的贯穿减缓为爬行，而他在那股寒冷止在快要脱离他的地方时啜泣，现在只剩下尖端在戏弄他的穴口。

“没有人教过你求人吗，红闪？”

他猛地再度睁开眼睛，感觉到高热涌上他的脸，考虑到身体中的寒意这几乎显得不可能。“你——”圆管坚定地用力捣进他的身体，直达前列腺， _日_ ——“求你！”

于是莱 _终于_ 碰触他的阴茎，而他觉得自己快要疯了。但男人套弄他的速度是这么慢，慢到几乎是痛苦不已，而他不让自己去想如今 _那_ 反而成为了痛苦的地方简直是种倒退。而既然现在巴里放松下来任由莱、哀求莱用冷冻管操他，罗伊的手开始了游走。这男人的膝盖还压着他交叉的手臂，但一只手已经握住了自己的硬挺，另一只手同时磨蹭巴里手臂内侧敏感的皮肉，在他的唇上游荡接着来到他的颈部。而不知为何这些手指带有的温柔令人迷醉，随着这些手指在他身上游荡、随着莱一只手套抚他并用另一只手持续将冷冻管在他体内抽出推进，他的呼吸变成了欲望浓烈的呜咽啜泣。很快这再度变得过于强烈，太多种感觉同时集于一身，既灼热又寒冷既温柔又残酷，于是他恳求、哀求因为他想要、他需要解放。

“求你，”他听到自己哽咽出声，绝望而不顾一切。“求你！”

“唔，”莱倾向前，“求我什么，巴里？”

“我，操我需要射——求你了，我——我快了，很快了——我需要——”

“你要什么我一清二楚。”

“莱，求求你，”他喘息。

“唉，既然你这么有礼貌地求我。”

他以为莱的手会加速但恰恰相反。他几乎要为失去那触感而悲泣，已经陷得太深无法在意。接着他感觉得到入侵身体令人上瘾的寒冷离开了身体，于是他努力眨开了眼睛看到冷队戴上了安全套。他还来不及思考就感觉到了，物体缓缓压入他的身体，天啊这男人很粗大，他实在是太该死的粗大了，即使他的身体经历了刚刚的一切都依然感到紧绷，进一步展开以吞纳莱纳德的阴茎。他为缓缓被填满的感觉发出低低长长的呻吟，一寸缓缓接一寸，撑开到极限，莱纳德阴茎的灼热与他身体吸收的寒冷形成鲜明的反差。他紧紧裹住入侵的物体直到他觉得自己快要一分为二、直到莱进入到他身体的最深处。

紧接着，就在他以为自己快要坏掉的时候，莱开始了运动，仅仅是微弱的戳刺，既慢又浅而且——“操，莱，再用力一点干我，”声音在他自己耳中显得嘶哑因为他需要的远不止如此。

“再说一遍，巴里。”莱的声音听上去屏住了呼吸，快要失去自持而那是如此美妙。

他抛下了羞耻的假面喘息出词句。“再用力，干我—— _啊啊_ ——干我，再快一点，求求你莱——深—— _啊啊啊_ ！”

他感觉到自己的肌肉在下一轮戳刺中包裹莱的阴茎绞紧收缩，那既快又深而且如此美妙。但莱就这样停止了动作，深深固定在他体内，手按在巴里的腰胯上而他几乎就要哭出来，“莱求求你！”

然后是的——对方的腰胯猛然挺进接着后退，狠狠捣入，突然并设下迅猛的步调，几乎快得像是惩戒而这正是他所需要的一切。他哭泣恳求催促莱，再快再用力，“给我——操——对——我需要，天啊啊我想要——对”他放荡淫乱、贪得无厌、毫不在乎。他感到寒冷突然袭击，莱依然戴着手套的手把冷冻管自下划上他的躯干于是他拱身迎合，那感觉美妙过度无法忽视。罗伊的手指再次摸索上了他的唇，他不假思索昂首后抛于是便能将手指纳入口内舔吮，跟随体内沉重的捣击卷舌缠绕。

巴里听见米克•罗伊咒骂并感觉到对方在他头顶的某处战栗，随着他更卖力地吮吸那些手指对方低声呻吟，然后米克射了，一道道射出的液体落在巴里绷紧拱起的腹部。

手指从他口中抽出，而他无法以词句形容，无法以语言形容，整具身体都像是燃烧着寒冷的火焰空余下他气音浓重的喘息。他在哆嗦，在颤抖，身体濒临震荡，然后他听见莱问他他有多贪婪想要，而他的回答有可能是哀求、是祈求又可能是莱的名字，他再也无法思考纯粹只是 _需要_ 。终于他感觉到一只戴上手套、由于拿着冷冻管而寒冷严酷的手裹上了他的阴茎，冰冷坚定地上下套弄于是他在尖叫，全身都随着高潮撕裂迸发震荡，脑中一片白热，眼睛翻向后脑、脚趾蜷缩，整具身体的肌肉都绷紧以无法控制的频率震荡。他绞紧莱的阴茎，向上顶进对方的手里而这根本无法形容没有任何东西能与之相比，然后高潮一波一波又一波喷溅。这是他一辈子最为激烈的高潮而那感觉仿佛持续了好几小时，也许是因为他去得太快但那实在是绝妙得无法忍受，他从未感到这样极乐销魂。巴里颤抖着退出高潮的冲击，一边感觉到随着莱的高潮席卷而来对方的手紧紧抓住他的腰胯，在腰撞击向前射出时喘息低呼巴里的名字。

在心不在焉的高潮余韵中度过几分钟之后，斯纳特终于有精力拔出来然后处理掉安全套。巴里只是躺在那，恍惚茫然精疲力尽，而与此同时罗伊站起来舒展身体，整理好自己的裤子。

热浪看起来既高兴又心满意足，冷队则是看着他好像对方不敢相信巴里真实存在。

“红闪，你确定你不想把这变成定期事项？”

他笑出声，比这个月内的任何时候都要轻松，但说实话，他也完全不确定。


End file.
